


Meat Eating Lover

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [36]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Even as the cravings for Energon push him to rip Seaspray's lines open, Powerglide doesn't realize what is wrong.





	Meat Eating Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-G1 AU.
> 
> Migrated from FanFiction.Net

Powerglide knew something was wrong, that much he was aware of, but for his spark he couldn't put his dactyl on _what_ it was. 

He'd searched their current refuge—some kind of disgustingly moldy broken-down building in whatever-its-name-is planet they're currently fighting on—but, once secured, there's nothing potentially dangerous in it, so it can't be the place. 

They're in the middle of yet another battle in their never-ending war against the Decepticons, but all Autobots have become so accustomed to it that there's no way it could be that either. 

There's also the fact they're cold, but they can't risk any kind of external heat source with enemies potentially scanning the dilapidated maybe-once-a-big-city. 

So, here Powerglide is, stuck in this conundrum of _what what what._

He never notices the deactivated frames, the stains of Energon on walls and floor, or the steps of someone approaching and his name being whispered in worry and fear. 

Even as the cravings for Energon push him to rip Seaspray's lines open, Powerglide doesn't realize what is wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> In here, Powerglide has been infected by an Energon Guzzler, a parasite that feeds on Energon. To stay alive, its hosts need to ingest Energon in high amounts. Depending on the type of parasite, they attack others for their Energon, and, sometimes, they aren't conscious of their own actions. Which is Powerglide's case here.
> 
> Poor guy.


End file.
